


How Kurt (Accidentally) Chose The 2011 Sectionals Set List

by starsandcologne



Series: Come Watch Klaine Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Special Education, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne





	How Kurt (Accidentally) Chose The 2011 Sectionals Set List

"Okay so I know you probably haven't worked with an eight part harmony, but trust me once you get the hang of it it'll be easy."

Kurt’s lying down on Blaine's bed in his dorm with his eyes staring up at the ceiling, mind reeling with the week’s earlier events.

The counsel makes song selections.

Don't try so hard.

We appreciate your enthusiasm.

Appreciate, appreciate?! Kurt thought the only normal thing abut coming to Dalton would be going a glee club, but here he his feeling more like an outcast than ever.

"...So typically David leads the baritone section, but since Nick got a solo he'll take that role, Kurt are you even listening?"

"No," he admits, sitting up and slumping against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks. 

"No," he repeats. "I'm still hung up about this whole set list thing."

Blaine just shrugs. "Well technically we haven't picked songs yet, but I'm sure Wes and the rest of the counsel are working vigorously to make sure that-"

"That what?" Kurt interrupts. "That all of us are shoved to the background like underappreciated mechanical props?! Some of us have great ideas to offer."

"Okay I see what this is about." Blaine realizes and sits a the desk next to Kurt. Sure, you don't get to pick songs for sectionals, but everyone has a say and-" He's interrupted by his cell phone blaring a tune.

As he gets up and answers the call, "it's Nick, he needs solo help one second," the lyrics of Blaine's ringtone swim through Kurt's head.

If it's love, wear a sign that it's forever   
No one else could do it better  
If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever...

Blaine comes back and sits next to Kurt after getting off the phone, making sure to put it on silent. "Anywhere where was I? Oh yes, all the Warblers have a slight say in song selections, but the counsel has veto power-"

"What song was that? The one on your phone."

"Oh!" Blaine perks up. "If It's Love by Train. It's a great song, I auditioned for a solo with it last semester. Great memories." He reminisces.

"Could we sing that for sectionals? I mean if we clear it with the counsel." Kurt propositions.

"I'm not sure if our eight part harmony will work with that one." Blaine tells him.

"How about Hey, Soul Sister then? Will that impress the counsel and the Warblers?" Kurt asks irritated. 

Blaine's eyes widen with discovery and he grabs Kurt's hand and begins pulling him out of his dorm room. "Whoa wait, where are we going?"

"To the practice room!" Blaine says. "I think you just had a great idea."


End file.
